


Feline Phenomenon

by Nekobaghira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Sizzy - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cat-people, F/M, Gen, Good Robert and Maryse Lightwood., M/M, Mild Angst, dialogue light in general., if nothing nice to say then say nothing, slow burn but it will be mild, tw: light stockholm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Cat people on the run looking for a place to be ... they found a new home.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Cat's on the run

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly Stockholm-ish. I tried to ease it up, if not. It's mild and I've done what I can to dissipate. If an issue for you, then roll on by.
> 
> Story is completed, tweaking the ending parts, will update as quickly as I can but I'm being fussy; it might take longer. I like the whole binge thing, so I hope to not make the reader wait. LOL No beta.

They were running through the park, and they found a place to stay. Maybe stay wasn't the right word, they found a place to hide. They had been chased out of their last home and needed a new one. Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood were the only ones left of their species as far as they knew. The one thing that was certain, they were being hunted. They had learned to hide from all of those who wanted to hurt, experiment or enslave them. Their parents had taught them well but at great cost when both siblings lost their entire family in their late teens. They fled and had been moving from place to place ever since. New York City was now their latest home until they had to move again. They took care of each other and now in their early twenties they were well versed in survival. They found an abandoned warehouse to stay for the night, until they could find a place to dwell. 

##

The downworld and Nephilim were aware of other beings in their world, some were more hidden than others. Whether it was water creatures or other things, all that was key was to protect them. The Seelies would never tell any other faction of rare creatures, it was a preservationist belief system. The Warlocks were silent as well but it was respect for the beings that wanted to exist and be left alone, the magical community understood the concept better than other beings. 

The rest of the supernatural world didn't know anything and were comfortable about ignoring others that were not important to their existence. As long as it wasn't in their purview, then it didn't matter. However, there was enough knowledge about those rare beings who were sought out because of their magic for whatever reason, be that a potion, a pentagram ingredient or power elixir from bones, teeth or any other valuable body part deemed of use. Most chalked it up to myth and kept to their own political issues.

Magnus, Catarina and Ragnor were having dinner and drinks at his loft. The warlocks liked to spend time together. They were the closest thing to a family that any of them had and it was special to them. They had some extended members, the vampire Raphael held a special place in Magnus' heart. He felt like he practically raised him. The werewolf pack in New York were helpful and they found their company appealing. The two groups that were prickly for the warlocks were Shadowhunters and Seelies. They were able to deal with their attitude easy enough.

The birds and bees informed the Seelie Queen of a pair of feline beings, according to her informants, there was a male and female with dark fur. The male tall in build, and the female shorter but the magical aura around them was astounding. They had cat ears and tails, their bodies were humanoid and they were fast and agile. They oozed magic, and it appealed to the Seelie Queen. It had been a long time since anything that interesting was near her realm. The Seelie realm kept to themselves but she liked looking for unique things. She kept her minions watching over the two odd felines, when the time was right she would collect them. 

The Queen left out information to her knights that she would send out in search of the humanoid felines, all they had to do was try to find them and bring them to her court. Meliorn who was her envoy to the downworld and shadowhunters she purposely kept him uninformed of her true intentions until he needed to know, this provided the best option of not alerting other factions from learning too much. Her desire to 'protect' these creatures was not exactly her plan. She wanted them for their magic to alter circumstances in her favor. The magical properties with their blood and hair made them something to acquire. 

Meliorn was looking through the park for the magical beings when he decided that maybe if he contacted another factions for help he could complete his task. He was the most trusted envoy of the Queen and was given a far amount of privacy for his projects, besides he could command the birds, bugs and bees as well, silence wasn't an issue. He did suspect his Queen had a far more nefarious intention but until he discovered what that plan was, he would continue to do his job.

Meliorn as envoy, he had a rapport with the shadowhunters, werewolves, vampires and warlocks including the High Warlock of Brooklyn – Magnus Bane. All factions had their advantages but the High Warlock was probably the best resource. He sent him a fire message for help and waited for a response while he meditated in a glade that he loved in the seelie realm.

##

Magnus received a fire message and was surprised, the Seelies didn't often contact him. He was more perplexed by the message. The warlock sipped his martini and re-read the message a few times, in an attempt to glean in any way what trickery was afoot. The Seelies did nothing without an agenda and this had to be some sort of facade. 

The message wasn't from the Seelie Queen herself but her envoy Meliorn. He was vague as all the seelies were known for but at least stated that he wanted help finding a magical beings that was currently living in New York. Magnus pondered the dilemma and tried to decide how evolved he wanted to be in this bizarre event. Meliorn was probably too open about the magical cats that was rumored to be in the area but he had to find an answer, the seelie wanted to find them for his Queen. 

Meliorn contacted Raphael, the leader of the vampire clan. The vamps has superior sense of smell, speed, a great many other things. He had to admit to himself, they were a force to be wreck-en with. He needed their abilities, they had to find the creatures.

The Seelie Envoy finally reached out to the werewolves. Their sense of smell and tracking ability was excellent. If they would help him and that would benefit him, the wolves wouldn't promise anything. Meliorn decided against contacting the Nephilim or Shadowhunters as they liked to labeled. The less they knew the better as far as he was concerned it was a downworld issue and would be handled accordingly.

##  
“We gotta move again,” Alec had told his sister, He wanted to find a safe place for them, it was the job he took on and they had to hide from other creatures wanting to use them. It had been difficult but important none the less. 

“No,” Izzy was tired of their lifestyle. All of the moving, all of the paranoia and the fact they were homeless. Considering they had been on the run for a few years, it was getting fatiguing for her. 

“We're being hunted,” Alec stated with authority, he needed his sister to know he was going to protect them no matter what and if that meant pointing out the obvious then he would do that. 

“I know but ... there was a time when we were not always running, we had a life.” Izzy wasn't afraid of being killed, she was afraid of losing the only family she had left and her brother meant everything to her but she was done with running. It was time to find a place and live like they should no matter how hard it would be for them both. 

“We'll never not be hunted,” Alec didn't know how to comfort his sister. He understood what she wanted but it was hard to deliver. He was too reminded what was lost with their family. 

“I'm tired big brother, we have to set roots somewhere, find a place and use our magic to be at peace,” Izzy wanted more in life. “We can hide ourselves with our magic and the closer to a ley line we can find would help too.” 

Alec understood but was in protector mode, the loss from their youth too strong within him.”I know, I'll protect us.” Alec spent time keeping the only family he had left protected. What he didn't know was his sister was as vigilant as he was stubborn when it came family. 

“You can't, Mom couldn't, Daddy couldn't. We lost Max,” Izzy wasn't trying to upset her brother but make him realize he wasn't a superhero or whatever the mundanes deemed special. “We survived because of their sacrifice.” Izzy was solemn now but she knew her brother understood. 

“I can take care of us, we can survive.” Alec was determined stressing his resolve was the only thing he had to debate with her, he couldn't lose the only person left in his family. 

“Alec, we need to find a place and live like Mom and Dad wanted us to, to be happy.” Izzy felt the need to not only ground herself but her brother as well. She didn't know where they should settle, she only knew that they should. She found a place for them to live, it wasn't spectacular but it would do until they could get a small apartment. In an area that seemed to have a lot of magical beings, this gave them a feeling of safety. They could hide amongst others magical auras. 

Alec understood but didn't know how to give Izzy what she wanted. He had wants too but until they could live without threat it was hard to indulge those desires. He didn't want to admit, he was tired of running too. It was wearing on him and his sister. 

Izzy somehow channeled her mother's inner strength and her father's love. She wouldn't let her older brother ruin his life in trying to keep them safe. It was time to live and not just for Alec but for herself as well. After a little more discussion, she knew she got her brother to agree with her and try things her way.

He hugged his sister, they would find their way. She knew too, they would survive. Izzy had decided they had to lay down roots and fight to survive. Alec wasn't as convinced, all he cared about is making sure she lived to see the next day. What he didn't realize was Izzy also made sure that her brother lived to see the next day. They hugged each other and settled into the warehouse she found for them to sleep. When they got up in the morning, they would begin their new path.

##

The meeting with Meliorn was puzzling for Magnus and not because seelies can't lie but the amount of diversion in conversation was suspicious. The High Warlock took the information for what it was, an appeal for help without asking. It was alluded the seelies had thought they had control but did not in reality. Raphael from the Vampire clan recognized the play as well but said nothing. The werewolves didn't care, they had their own issues to deal with and a stray species running around wasn't anything they cared about, there was too much keeping their own society in place. 

Meliorn accepted the help from the warlocks and vampires but he left the arrangement open. They kept the Shadowhunters in the dark, they couldn't be trusted anyway. They were far too self absorbed and arrogant for the Downworld to take seriously when it came to 'others'. It was best to leave the Clave and the Nephilim out of it. 

The Clave research and development department received a report from several Institutes with sightings of what was deemed cat-people. None of the institutes that reported the phenomenon were able to apprehend the beings. The scientists felt that the creatures would be worth studying. The head of the R&D department assigned special teams of Shadowhunters to look for these beings. It was kept off the books and from the latest information listed New York was the latest location. Aldertree dispatched a couple of teams to begin the search.


	2. Looking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're trying to find them selves. 
> 
> {Short chapter but will have a big one next.}

Alec and Izzy decided to do their exploring in the evenings, it was easier to hide their tails, which they could wrap around their body if the shirt was big enough. Hooded sweatshirt made it easy to hide their ears. They hadn't run out of their reserve cash yet but it wouldn't last them long. In other places, they would seek out magical beings and worked in books stores mostly or antiques usually run by warlocks who seemed to not care about their species. It wasn't always enough but they were so fast and agile, that stealing what was needed was a necessary evil for them. They would have to scout New York out for a new source of revenue. 

While Izzy really was hoping they could find a place that could be a home, an apartment with amenities however it seemed for the time being the empty warehouse was starting to take on that role. They were clever in handling hygiene issues but still she wanted to not have to be so uncomfortable. No one seemed to bother with the warehouse and surprisingly some things were forgotten and left operating like water and some electricity. Izzy and Alec managed a few things to give them more comfort while they decided what they needed to do. Their magic was hidden due to the magic that was part of the environment. They could glamor themselves but it didn't work with other supernatural creatures. They decided to be more careful and that would have to do.


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael find the cats and its more challenging than they thought.

Simon and Raphael had taken turns searching for the humanoid felines, Simon could walk in the sun, he was a rare daylighter vampire. Raphael took the the night shift, he didn't have the gift his fellow vampire had but at least together they could search all day and night. The CCTV videos got glimpses of the felines, while it wasn't exactly clear, they could make out enough to know what to look for and in what areas of New York to search. Simon and Raphael shared the information with Magnus, it was decided that they would keep the information to themselves. 

Raphael walked into a warehouse that mirrored the videos he had seen, he knew New York and it wouldn't take long to find the cats. He took a quick look around the interior of the building, he was trying to be as silent as possible. He wasn't sure if this was the place in the videos but it seemed to match all of the other physical attributes. His vision was beyond excellent and his night vision was quite useful he could see that someone was living in the warehouse. The question was who and was it the beings he was looking for, he did have a tranquilizer with him to incapacitate. He would use his vampire speed to gain the advantage. While it was deemed that the humanoid felines were fast, he was certain vampires were faster.

Raphael walked further into the warehouse, he noticed the 'living' area. The first thing he thought, it could be a homeless person or its possible the felines in question. It was hard to tell by the items neatly arranged. It appeared to be a home of sorts. He continued his inspection of the building moving closer to the items meant for comfort. He sniffed the area and he could smell magic, it meant he was close to something.

Raphael finally was near the homey section of the warehouse, he scanned the area as he was about to look through things. The vampire was so focused on his findings he almost missed the heartbeat, it was fast. He chided himself for not noticing sooner, he tilted his head in hopes of being able to hone in on the sound. He would use his vampire speed to catch whomever it was hiding. He looked around trying to act like he was still inspecting the warehouse while grabbing the tranquilizer from his pocket; depending on what he found would determine if he was going to use it. 

Izzy was tidying up their living quarters while Alec went out to find food for them. She hummed to herself, but a odd noise jolted her. Isabelle's ears flattened and her tail puffed, she tried to keep her tail from swishing with agitation and some fear. She moved quickly to crouch down and hid behind an old abandoned piece of equipment. Izzy stifled a low growl and refused to hiss while she waited and hoped whatever was making her nervous would go away quickly. It was now she questioned her reasoning for convincing Alec to stay and try to live here in New York. 

Isabelle watched the dark haired man, he wasn't as tall as her brother but he was taller than her. She was certain she could outrun him if she had too. She was hoping he'd leave soon and she wanted her brother right now. Just as she was planning her escape, a siren sounded outside of the building and a fire truck, along with police cars maneuvered down the street. She was caught off guard and before she could do anything, the strange man had a hold of her, she tried to kick him or flip him over her shoulder but felt a sting in her neck. It wasn't long before she slumped against the man and fell unconscious. 

The unexpected emergency vehicle noise gave Raphael the advantage, he used his vamp speed to get to the heartbeat of the being hiding, once he saw the cat ears and he knew he would have to act quickly to incapacitate the creature. He had her in his arms as she passed out, he picked her up bridal style. He wrapped her tail around her and used her hooded shirt to cover her ears. He ran as fast as he could to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He planned on going back to the warehouse to get her things for her comfort but needed advice from Magnus. The male feline was nowhere to be seen but having found their hide out, it would not take long to capture him. 

Raphael knocked on the door of the loft, “Magnus!” 

Simon was with Magnus, showing footage of potential sightings when the frantic knock and familiar voice of Raphael shouting interrupted them. Simon paused the computer, Magnus used his magic to open the door then went out to greet the vamp. Both the daylighter and the warlock were shocked to see the female in the vampires arms. Raphael gave a look to Magnus as to where he should put her. 

Before pointing to the guest room, Magnus ran his magic over her to make sure she wasn't injured. The sedative was all he detected. He walked with Raphael and watched him place her carefully on the bed. He moved the hooded part of her shirt off her ears for comfort and unwrapped the tail so that it could lie at ease for her. 

“Wow, she's beautiful,” Simon was mesmerized. Both Raphael and Magnus looked at him with amusement but decided not to say anything. They went about securing the room, they had one of the felines and they didn't want her going anywhere. Her safety was too important. Now, all they had to do was find the male. Simon couldn't wait to met her.

##

Alec arrived at the warehouse, he had managed to get them a decent meal and breakfast for the morning. The cat splurged on beverages for them. He made his way to the little fridge and portable camper kitchen. He put the food away and then looked around for his sister. “Izzy?” He searched the entire floor and his sister was nowhere. This puzzled him because she promised to stay in the warehouse. 

He moved back to the living area where he caught a scent. It was an odd smell, while it wasn't an unfamiliar aroma it had been some time since they encountered a creature of the night. Alec was certain it was a vampire. Now he was concerned, why would a vampire be in this warehouse. He forced himself to not panic, that Izzy was probably taking a stroll. He decided to text her, when he heard her phone make a noise near the beds on the floor. His eyes went wide, he walked to her bed and her phone was there next to it. 

Alec told himself to calm down, that she was alright. He convinced himself she would return, then made a deal with himself. He would give her a couple of hours, then he would search for her. He hoped that she had not been in the warehouse when the vampire had visited. He didn't know where the vampire dens were in New York but he'd find them. If they took his sister, he was going to stake them all and get her back.

##

“I say we go back to the warehouse.” Raphael was certain that if the female feline was there, the male would turn up there as well.

“We can't leave her alone.” Magnus was planning all of their options. He knew he would accompany Raphael, the male may be harder to capture and they certainly didn't know the capability of the being. The vampire told him he had another tranquilizer and of course Magnus could sedate the feline. They would be able to handle it, but Raphael was worried. They had to act now. Magnus agreed. The High Warlock was going to call Catarina to watch over their guest but was halted by Simon.

“I'll stay and watch over her.” Simon smiled, then gave a neutral expression and tried to show that he only wanted to help. Both Magnus and Raphael rolled their eyes, of course Simon would want to look after her. He was smitten and he hadn't said a word to her yet.

“I don't know if that is a good idea,” Magnus watched the daylighter's face fall at the comment. “You can't let your infatuation with her to cloud your judgment.” 

“I promise you, it won't.” He understood what was being said but he had been trying to be useful every since he became a vampire and daylighter. “I can do this.” He was part of the downworld and he would contribute.

Magnus and Raphael stared at Simon and agreed. “Okay, I've put up wards that will keep her from getting out of that room. She can't get out the windows either.” Magnus continued his instructions for her care which included telling her to not touch the wards. That they would get her dinner in a little while and that she had nothing to be afraid of, that she was safe. Simon nodded in understanding at all of the directions. 

“One last thing, I'm locking the loft and putting up wards.” Magnus thought it best to take every precaution necessary. While he didn't think anyone saw Raphael with the feline, better to be ready for anything. “Don't open the door, look through the peep hole to see who it might be but if its not us, just don't do anything.” Simon agreed, and then Magnus and Raphael exited the loft. Magnus planned on a portal to the warehouse, then they would try and find the other cat.

##

Magnus and Raphael portel-ed outside of the warehouse building. They decided going directly into the building would take away any advantage, they were counting on the element of surprise. Magnus also decided that one drugged feline was enough. He would sedate the other one knowing once he removed the magic the feline would awaken quickly. 

They moved closer to a window and peered into the building. There was light near the back of the warehouse and it appeared to be someone moving around, it was more like pacing. Once they saw a tail swish, they smiled to themselves. They found the other humanoid feline. The ears appeared to be flat as if in anger and the feline was focused on his prowling. 

“How do you want to handle this?” Raphael sensed the restlessness coming off of the feline and it wouldn't be easy to surprise or subdue him. One, he was taller than him and two, based on his aggressive behavior his fight or flight would be incredibly strong. 

Magnus thought about it, all they had to do was knock him out. Seemed simple enough of an idea but he was also seeing what Raphael was witnessing, it would not be easy. The feline was agitated and that could cause an issue or two. “I'll portal us to him, you try to tackle him or distract him, anything. I'll sedate him.” 

Raphael shook his head in agreement but he didn't like it, the male feline was taller, muscular and angry. “You'll sedate him right away, right?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “of course.” He could tell his friend was nervous. “If he does anything to hurt you, I'll heal you.” Magnus did understand the concern, but the vampire was strong and fast. “Just hold on to him.” The warlock added, ”don't let him go, we only have one shot at this.”

Raphael nodded in agreement, “we better do it soon, he's really working himself up.”

Magnus agreed with the assessment, he created the portal and they were in-front of an angry feline who was caught off guard and immediately hissed at the pair of them. His hazel eyes were wild and he crouched down ready to fight. Raphael ran into him in hopes of throwing him to the ground but was shocked at how fast the cat was who not only avoided him, but was able to kick him away. He did recognize magic when he smelled it and unfortunately for Alec, the vampire did enough to keep him from avoiding the blue ball of magic that hit him. He stumbled back trying to fight the magical assault but fell to the ground, Magnus kept the magic surrounding him so that he didn't hurt himself when falling and he gently laid him down on the ground. 

Raphael brushed off his clothing, and was annoyed. His suit jacket had a hole in the elbows on both sleeves of the jacket where he hit the cement flooring. He glared at Magnus, even though it wasn't his fault. “Is he out?”

“Yes, he's sedated. He won't wake until I release my magic.” Magnus stared at the male feline. He was very exotic, gorgeous and Magnus could relate to Simon's smitten behavior toward the female cat. 

“So, can you use your magic to walk him through a portal?” Raphael wasn't in the mood to help Magnus carry this guy through a portal. 

“Yes, but we need to hold onto him so that he ends up in the loft and not in limbo.” Magnus created the portal, then used his magic to help the feline up and in a standing position. “Grab his arm, and I'll take the other one.” The vampire did as instructed and they walked the feline through the portal and into the loft.

Once inside the loft, Magnus added a bed to the room the other cat was in and since she was still asleep, he lowered his wards and moved the male into the room and onto the bed. Magnus walked out of the room and re-warded the room. He thought it best to let the male sleep for awhile. He didn't want to deal with an angry cat that may feel corned by this situation.

“Raphael,” Magnus fixed his suit jacket which made the vampire smile. “I'm going to portal you back, get anything that seems personal for them. And destroy the rest. We don't want anyone finding any hint of them being in that warehouse.” 

“I think that is best,” Raphael looked at his jacket, “thanks.” Magnus smiled and opened the portal for the vampire. While he was gone, he took down the heavy duty wards around the apartment, his normal wards that protected the place were in tact but wouldn't hurt anyone. Magnus left the wards keeping the felines in the guest room in tact. 

“She didn't wake up Magnus, is she okay?” Simon was concerned, he could see her chest rise and fall but for some reason, he wanted to see her awake.

“She was drugged, its gonna take time for that wear off.” Magnus wasn't concerned but did a magical check on her to ease the daylighter's concern. “She's fine, just sleeping. She'll wake in a few hours.”

“What about him?” Simon pointed to the other feline.

“I'll wake him when she wakes,” Magnus went to the drink cart for a martini. “He was too angry and he's relaxed now and its good for him to rest.”

“Do you think they're a couple?” Simon didn't know why he was asking this question but he just wanted to know more about them.

Magnus laughed, took his drink and sat down on his couch. “I don't know what they are, but based on looks, I'd say siblings.”

“Oh, you think so?” For some reason this made Simon relax and a smile adorned his face. 

“Simon, it will be a few hours before we know anything about them. Why don't you go to the Hunter's Moon, or Taki's and get a shot or two of blood. Or however much you need.” Magnus stirred his drink. “Come back if you want to stay and keep watch over her.”

The daylighter agreed, and he was feeling peckish and Magnus didn't have a store of blood for him at the apartment. He left the loft and was back an hour or so later. Magnus said nothing to him about his returning to the apartment. Raphael had also arrived with everything that he thought looked personal to both felines. He placed the items on the coffee table then bid both the High Warlock and the daylighter a good night. He wanted to be back at the Hotel Dumort to take care of clan business.


	4. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding ... learning.

Simon was watching a science fiction film to occupy his time, Magnus was reading a book about magical beings. The vampire noticed movement in the bedroom, he tapped the warlock on the arm and pointed toward the guest room.

Isabelle woke to a terrible headache, she started to rise from the bed and huffed her exasperation with the pain she was feeling. She placed a hand to her forehead hoping the pressure would ease the pain. It was then she remembered the guy in the warehouse. She looked around quickly and noticed her brother asleep on a bed near hers. Their beds were separated by a night stand that had glasses of water waiting for them. 

Magnus observed her fear and released the sedation magic on the male, who started to wake up slowly. As soon as he was seated on the bed, Izzy jumped onto him to hug him. She was so relived to see him and to know he was alright. The siblings hugged each other tightly, they whispered to each other and then they looked around the room they were in. 

Alec recognized the man on the couch, he had attacked him in the warehouse. He was instantly angry, he gently pushed Isabelle to the side and walked to the open bedroom door. He was about to walk through it when Magnus halted him.

“Don't do that, you'll get hurt.” Magnus watched the angry face. “I'm a warlock and that room has wards to keep you in there.” 

“Why!” Alec ire was kicking up another notch. 

“To keep you safe.” Magnus wasn't going to rise to the challenge in the male's voice and demeanor.

“You mean to keep us prisoners.” Alec folded his arms over his chest. 

“NO.” Magnus needed to be clear with the angry cat. “To keep you safe, you are being hunted.”  
Alec rolled his eyes, tell him something he didn't know. “By you?”

“No, not by me. Nor any of my colleagues.” Magnus put the book down on the coffee table. He made himself another martini then approached the door of the spare room. He wanted to get a closer look at this feline. Even in anger, he was pretty. Hazel eyes, black messy hair, and nice build. He was tall and and was as exotic awake as when in sleep. His tail was swishing and the ears indicated the males unhappiness with his circumstance. 

The two men bickered a little longer but Isabelle tuned them out. Izzy watched the exchange, and knew to not interfere. If she had listened to her brother they might not be in this situation. There was nothing she could do about it now. She looked at the other man on the couch, he never took his eyes off her. He would smile and try to wave at her without catching her brothers attention. It was sort of adorable in an odd way. His brown wavy hair, brown eyes and friendly smile was endearing. He looked fit, not quite as tall as her brother but he wasn't short either. His fashion sense was as bad as her brother but it didn't bother her. He was a vampire she could tell by the scent and while he would probably act embarrassed, she knew he had fed recently. She found him interesting and cute. 

The room fell silent, and Izzy looked at her brother and the warlock. They were in a staring or perhaps glaring contest was the better word. The warlock walked away and disappeared from view. Izzy walked up to her brother and hugged him. They were alive and for now it was the only thing they had going for them. 

Simon walked up to the doorway, “hi. I'm Simon Lewis,” he smiled at Izzy. This annoyed Alec who removed Isabelle's arms from his waist and went back to the bed, he sat down. He needed to think and try to find a way out of this mess. 

Izzy smiled at the nerd hot vampire, “I'm Izzy,” she smiled at him and heard a loud hiss from her brother. Simon looked a little spooked by the sound but Izzy reassured him. “My brother gets grumpy.”

Simon loved her brown eyes, he knew she would be lovely, he gave her his best smile then, all he could think was 'yes, she is not a girlfriend of 'Mr. Charming'. The exchange between Magnus and cat-man didn't go unnoticed by the vampire. “It's great to meet you.” Magnus was right in his intuition, they were siblings, this knowledge made the daylighter smile brighter. 

She tilted her head and tried to scent the room and was pleased to notice that Simon was indeed being genuine with her. “It's nice to meet you too, Simon.” She looked around the loft, from the door way it looked nice, expensive furnishings and seemed comfortable. “I want to use the bathroom.” It was a small window of opportunity but if she could get beyond the room, maybe she could escape and come back for her brother.

“Oh yeah, sure.” Simon pointed into the room she was in and she followed his finger to see another door. She kept the smile on her face but was inwardly disappointed, of course there was an ensuite bathroom. She made her exit, might as well check it out. Simon excused himself, he wanted to talk with Magnus. 

Magnus was cooking in the kitchen. He could have used his magic to get his guests dinner but decided he needed the therapeutic zen that making food for others provided. He knew the male cat would be angry. He had hoped not as strongly, that maybe he would be able to reason with him. He was also aware he'd have to let the feline work out whatever it was that upset him. All the warlock needed to do was be patient and understanding. 

The feline was right, he was being held against his will, and Magnus didn't like it but until he knew the whole story, it was a necessary situation for the time being. Magnus hoped once he was able to reason with the cat, that the feline would come to terms and then they could make better accommodations. He understood better than anyone the difficulties with the supernatural world. Magnus vowed to find a way to gain the cat's trust and hopefully allow him to help them. 

The warlock reasoned maybe food and a good place to sleep would help in his efforts. He decided on a honey garlic salmon over a bed of rice with broccoli, he was just finishing up and preparing the plates for the felines when Simon entered the kitchen. 

“Wow, that looks awesome.” Simon was really impressed with Magnus' cooking skills. It made him wish he could eat food. Though he was trying to make that work, it was still in progress. “Izzy will love that, it smells great.”

“Izzy?” Magnus spared the vampire a glance but continued plating. 

“Yeah, that’s the cat-girl’s name.” Simon was pleased he knew something that would help in the long run. “And you were right, they're siblings.”

Magnus nodded his head in acknowledgment, he put together silverware in linen napkins and made his way to the refrigerator to find drinks for them. Until he knew what they liked, he chose bottled water. He pulled serving trays from a cupboard and placed dinner for each on a wooden board. Simon watched him work before asking if he wanted help.

Magnus smiled, “since you've made a friend, take this tray to Izzy.” 

Simon was excited to bring the lovely raven haired, brown eyed beauty dinner. Her long hair was thick with some waves and her smile was infectious. She was slim and medium in height making her shorter than him and her curves were perfect, she radiated sex appeal. He picked up the tray and walked to the bedroom. 

Magnus picked up the other tray and followed the vampire. The two cats were in conversation but looked at the doorway when the warlock and vampire appeared. Magnus set the tray he carried on a stand outside of the door. He flicked his wrist and a small dining table with chairs appeared. He smiled at his handy work then with a snap of his fingers, the two dinner trays appeared on the table. He smiled at them and left, Simon wanted to say something to Izzy but Magnus pulled him by the arm. “Lets give them some privacy,” he whispered. Simon nodded and followed the warlock to another room in the loft.


	5. Earning Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working it out and find peace.

Several days later, there was a routine for everyone in the loft. While it annoyed Magnus, Simon stayed over often. During that time, Isabelle convinced the warlock to allow her access to the rest of the loft. While she couldn't leave, she looked around and spent time with Simon and contributed to the household. The warlock found that to be a good thing, not only for information but it kept Simon out of his way. It was good for the male-cat to see how easily his sister was getting along with the warlock and vampire, they were perfect gentlemen with her and while Alec didn't say much about it which included his dismay, he did showed his appreciation for their kindness.

The affect was softening the male cat's attitude. Unfortunately, he had become quiet, a little sullen but he would at least speak to the warlock. The cat watched the happenings within the loft but did nothing to interact. It broke Magnus' heart a little, it was so hard to reach out to him. Izzy did her best with suggestions to help the warlock but she understood her brother and while they were treated well, her goal was the same as his; freedom. One thing the Lightwoods knew was time was an amazing healer and maybe this was their new path, or at least Izzy hoped.

Magnus had learned from Isabelle whom liked the nickname of Izzy, that her brother's name was Alec which was a shortened version of the name Alexander. She didn't give a lot of history of their family but once he learned of their last name Lightwood, he suspected a mixed heritage. It explained the faded runes on their bodies. They were not as dark as they would be on a shadowhunter, more gray-ish in color, like birthmarks. When he asked Izzy about the markings, she shrugged and said they appeared on their bodies at various ages when growing up or in time of need, once they appeared the markings remained.

The warlock decided he would contact the only two shadowhunters he trusted to gain information. He knew the Lightwood name, which meant somewhere in the feline history was a shadowhunter.

That name would be easy for his shadowhunter friends to look up, he hoped. Magnus knew Clary Fairchild since her youth, he helped her mother hide her. It worked well until she became of age and the fight with Valentine commenced. Clary along with her lover Jace Herondale were the only shadowhunters he trusted but both were annoyingly impulsive. While they defeated Valentine and other demonic things with the Clave, he still kept his reservations.

All the felines wanted was to survive and the warlock understood. It was how to make it a reality for them that was the issue. Magnus checked on Alec often and it broke his heart seeing the cat retreat into himself, but his anger dissipated as time went by and seeing his sister roam around freely helped with his anguish. He finally gave in, and waited for Magnus to notice him at the doorway. Magnus eyed the change in Alec and moved toward him to talk.

Magnus could see that Alec wanted something and if he could gift him with whatever he wanted, he would. It was the first time the male cat actually tried to interact with the warlock beyond very short conversations and while Magnus tried to hide it, he was pleased. He had finally gotten through to the male. Izzy had helped him as best she could to bring down the walls that Alec had erected. While she had not been successful in getting free from the apartment, she found it wasn't horrible living there. She was trusting Magnus and Simon and it felt good. Now, all they had to do was convince Alec.

Alec waited for the warlock. He was tired of the bedroom, he needed to run, to exercise his legs and feel the elements of the world around him. Running through parks helped him clear his mind. The feline was starting to feel 'stir crazy' and fighting his situation was no longer an option. He wanted whatever freedom his sister had gained. She had told him stories about the commitment of the warlocks and vampires trying to keep them safe. Izzy had learned that they didn't want to keep them captive but they had to find a place for them, their days of 'on the run' were over. These magical beings would protect them as best they could and with everything they had, all they had to do was trust. He was ready to trust, clearly his sister had made a decision and from their conversations, she liked the vampire. She was willing to take a chance, maybe it was time for him to do the same.

Magnus walked to the doorway, he smiled. “Hi.”

Alec was looking down, he was unhappy but he wanted to feel good again. He found the courage to say what he wanted, “I want to run,” he paused knowing he needed to explain further, “through a park, I need to exercise.”

Magnus nodded, “okay.”

“Okay?” Alec was surprised, was he really going to let him run loose. All sorts of ideas rolled through his head before he focused on the warlock in earnest. Did this being mean to allow him to do what he wanted to do.

“Yes,” Magnus smiled at the cat-man, he hoped his smile imparted trust or at least some sort of comfortable friendship. The warlock knew he'd had to give this creature some encouragement. It was time to see what the feline would do, Magnus lowered the wards on the bedroom.

Alec walked out of the bedroom and looked around the loft. Magnus had disappeared into a room that had all sorts of jars, books, and other things that he guessed was magical, it was the weird smelling room. When Alec checked on him, he was behind a desk working on something.

Magnus left his apothecary with a beaded bracelet. He kept it earthy in colors with the beads and general looks, he hoped Alec would like it. He added a little flair, after all he is Magnus Bane, he put a symbol of a cat and warlock on the bracelet. He liked the cat-man, a little too much but one thing he learned in his long life, patience was rewarded.

“Will you come back?” Magnus was taking a risk and he wanted to feel like he was doing the right thing. “You have my word.” Alec nodded with his words and looked to where Izzy was watching TV with Simon. “Besides my sister likes it here.” He gave the warlock a shy smile.

“Okay, well, if you don't mind. I'd like you to wear this. It has a spell of protection,” Alec bristled, Magnus ignored the reaction and continued his explanation. “It will add to your glamor and make it harder for supernatural beings or mundanes to see you. You won't have to hide your ears or tail.” The male was still acting broody or grumpy the warlock wasn't sure which, “I know you may not believe me, but keeping you captive is not my goal. I don't want you feel like a prisoner.” Magnus huffed a little, this male challenged him. “I really only want you to be safe.” Magnus knew he needed to be more clear, “and wherever you decide to live, be that New York or somewhere else, Simon and myself really want you two to be happy … where-ever that is.” Magnus smiled at the male and that is when he recognized the trust on the felines face. He won him over and he could not have been happier.

Alec knew by scent that what the warlock had said were true words, and for the first time in a long time, he believed. He reached for the bracelet, but Magnus was already putting it on him and when they touched a spark ran through both of them. They stared at each other until it was awkward. Magnus finished attaching the magical bracelet and then they pulled away from each other. Alec's tail had a mind of its own slowly touching the warlock with affection, it curled and rubbed around the warlock's legs. He finally got his tail under control and turned to make his way to the door of the loft.

Izzy waved at her brother and snuggled closer to Simon as he explained Star Wars to her. She could see that the warlock and her brother had chemistry and while they might ignore the feelings, they did like each other which made her smirk at her brother. Alec rolled his eyes and left the apartment for his run, he needed to clear his mind, he needed to reconcile with their situation. More importantly, figure out what just happened between him and the warlock.

Alec returned an hour and a half later and while he wasn't comfortable with his circumstances, he was feeling better. He entered the loft and directly headed for the guest room. He needed to shower, his muscles were a little sore but the stretch of them felt good. Once he felt more like himself, he decided to look around the apartment, the warlock had given them trust with the removal the wards on the bedroom and in general the loft. It was spacious and he liked the décor, it seemed to fit the warlock. Magnus clearly had a flair and it felt comfortable.

Alec walked into the kitchen where he watched the warlock prepare dinner and he offered to help. Magnus smiled and pointed to the vegetables and other ingredients for a salad. Magnus went back to the pasta dish he was planning to make for them, when the magic man looked away. The cat-man really looked at the warlock.

Alec studied him and for the first time since being in the apartment. Alec actually saw Magnus, the warlock's beauty, kindness and trusting demeanor. The Asian was gorgeous, one of the prettiest males he'd ever witnessed and he was surprised by his reaction. He had amazing eyes, dark hair that he styled in a unique way, short on the sides and standing up on the top. The male liked color, his hair sprinkled with highlights, he wore necklaces and an ear cuff. His build was fit and slender but still muscular. While Alec was taller than him, Magnus was still tall. Alec had been so preoccupied on trying to escape and his own internal thoughts, he didn't see what was in front of him and it intrigued him. He liked what he saw and it was a good thing. He would thank his sister later for having faith in people and for wanting something better.

The warlock was nice to him and treated him and his sister well and he appreciated the hospitality. To gain trust, the warlock showed him his cat eyes and that did go a long way to ease Alec. The cat-man admitted he liked what he saw even if he wasn't ready to admit that statement to anyone. It seemed the warlock liked him too and that was comforting and confusing.

They worked together in silence and it pleased Magnus. He finally was able to take down some of the walls the feline kept around himself. While the situation wasn't perfect, he now knew he could build a friendship at the least and maybe more at the most. Either way, the accepting of his help was a gift and Magnus wouldn't change that.

They had dinner and afterward, Magnus made a similar bracelet for Isabelle to give her the same freedom and knowing that Simon would try to accompany her but if he couldn't then she would be safe to do things and still be protected. She was thrilled, her bracelet had more color than her brothers and made a show of her gift. Magnus knew at some point, living arrangements would need to be addressed. He thought another penthouse across from his but it was time for them to decide and they would.


	6. Magic flows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interest in the humanoid cats is recognized but whats to be done. Magnus and Simon are protective. 
> 
> Writer note: This chapter is short because it should be - The rest is good to go, but tweaking.

Meliorn had exhausted all of his contacts and trails had gone suddenly cold for the felines. The Shadowhunters weren't exactly truthful with him and surprising neither were the vampires. He believed the warlocks were hiding the felines but their council acted as if they didn't know what he was talking about. The lack of information and amount of odd silence told him more than if they had been honest with him. While Magnus did take his messages, he was being far to coy for the High Warlock.

He entered the Seelie realm to report to his Queen, she was sitting on her thrown enjoying a beverage when he made his entrance and presence known. He bowed to her in reverence. “My Queen,” he greeted her. She was in her young lady form. She smiled warmly at the her envoy.

“I've failed you my Queen, I have not been successful in finding the humanoid felines.” He held his head low to show respect.

“Rest easy my chosen knight, all is well.” She recognized her envoys efforts and wouldn't punish him besides his good rapport with the other factions did provide a benefit. She had already seen the magic through her connection with nature that the cats were hidden. The felines and warlocks combined magic was powerful.

“The birds have felt a presence in the park.” She recognized warlock magic and she held her head high in pronouncement, “for now the warlocks will be sufficient, as long as the Clave doesn't get involved. We will not interfere.” She made a dramatic pause for effect, “at this time.” The hidden meaning was clear to her chosen knight, “the felines have magic of their own, stay clear but if anything changes, I want to know.” Meliorn nodded in understanding of the command. This detail meant keeping in contact with all factions outside the realm. She instructed him to pay closer attention to the Warlocks and Shadowhunters, they would be the ones to create opportunity when the time arose.

##

Aldertree was in charge of the New York Institute. He had side projects as part or the research and development department. He had lots of information with no solutions. Aldertree wasn't happy, they were aware of the magical beings but he wasn't sure what they were, if they are demon to be put down or something to benefit from. They made currency selling downworld parts, and this could be lucrative or it could be something to use as a weapon.

His allies made him aware of the strong magic surrounding the 'demons', he would have to make a trip to the Seelie court to get information, sounded easier than it was, it seemed the entire downworld weren't talking no matter his enticements. That only meant he would have to use unorthodox methods of acquiring information.

##

A week had gone by without incident for either feline and while Magnus and Simon tried to be with the pair at all times, they knew when to back off. Alec's daily run was one of those things and Izzy had taken to shopping that Magnus supported, she needed her own outlet. The warlock and vampire still worried when the magical creatures were out on their eyesight even though the felines convinced them that they could protect themselves. The freedom was deemed far more important than keeping the felines house bound. All they had to do was make sure the neither the Clave or the Seelies abduct them for whatever their reasons. These beings needed to live and be left alone to do as they wish like the rest of the Downworld and Nephilim.

Magnus and Simon decided if the felines wanted a place of their own that it was time, they'd help them find a place. Magnus owned the building and could gift them a penthouse in his building, Simon was was quick to off his praetor connection for something near his apartment. The felines declined the offers, they didn't feel threatened nor did they feel like packing up and moving again, they had been doing that for so long, it was comfortable to to call some place home. It felt like moving again as they've had done for so many times. They were done running. The safety of being where they were overwhelmed them, and they choose to stay.

The warlock didn't mind them being in his loft, they decided to stay until he asked them to leave. They would respect his request but the warlock didn't mind their company which was pleasing for both cats. Magnus knew based on respective interests, he'd have to change the sleeping arrangements at the loft. Izzy's interest in Simon was getting more serious and the warlock was navigating a relationship with Alec as well. He sighed to himself, nothing was easy. Life was so much more easier since meeting these unique beings but they were worth it. He made preparations for another penthouse loft across from his in the building, if for no other reason to give them something of their own. He would ward it for them and if they use it, great, if not, okay. They would have a place of their own and he'd make sure they're protected.


	7. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more than the eye can see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short part for reasons for me.

The Lightwood siblings knew a family discussion was needed between them because they were planning on changes. It was time to know where they wanted to be in their life and how they wanted to live. They were finally having a life and liked the people they had in it. Alec hugged Isabelle tightly whispering words of encouragement and gratefulness for pushing him. She cried at his words, it felt like they were doing what their parents and brother would have wanted for them, to live.

The felines found it was easier to interact with Magnus and Simon; the warlock and daylighter were enamored with the humanoid felines and the feelings were reciprocated. While they had coupled up with flirting and showing extreme interest, it was there none the less. Neither couple were saying love, what they wanted is something more permanent from the relationship. Izzy and Alec were both discovering that there were other things in their lives that was needed which included someone to love. It was time to explore. Magnus and Simon were as lost to love as well.

Alec and Izzy became more comfortable with the random guests in Magnus' loft. Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael seemed cordial, they weren't fond of Jace or Clary. There was something odd and familiar with the shadowhunters at the same time and the cats were wary.

The felines had retired early for the evening, the siblings had spent the entire day together outside of the loft enjoying the spectacle that was New York City. They needed the time alone to talk and think about what they wanted to do next. Both cats marveled at how well the bracelets they wore worked. The one thing they did agree on, staying at the warlock's apartment had been best for them. The felines appreciated the offer of an apartment of their own and they considered the options. In the end, neither feline felt like leaving Magnus' loft anyway, their interests kept them where they were for personal reasons. They wouldn't impose and would make arrangements if the warlock wanted them to leave but for now, they were content.

##

The one thing Ragnor, Magnus and Simon did recognize was runes when they saw them, while not dark in color like Shadowhunters, Alec's neck deflect rune and Izzy's angelic rune on her chest stood out. They maybe gray-ish in color but it was shadowhunter images none the less. They didn't say anything to them about those markings when first encountering the felines but it was an important clue.

It was time for a the warlocks, and a daylighter vampire get together and get as much information gathered as possible. With the felines asleep, the warlocks and the daylighter decided it was time to pool all of the information available. They could figure things out without startling the cats. All of them gathered information for a few days from as many sources as possible and it was time to put the pieces together.

Ragnor had taught at the Shadowhunter Academy and decided he would discreetly call in a favor for information, specifically anything about Robert Lightwood. The cats stated the name of their father and mother, Maryse was feline like them but their father Robert had tattoos but what they didn't know was that the tattoos were really runes. It seemed Robert did his best to keep knowledge from them which meant hiding them from the Clave. Ragnor didn't like it but he understood why Robert went in the direction he did, his family was important to him.

Clary and Jace did find some files on Robert Lightwood and his family tree. They copied the information onto a USB stick and gave what they could find about Lightwoods to Magnus. The warlock frowned, he wasn't a fan of technology. He put up with it because he had to, but once again Simon made himself useful by helping the warlock. Not only did they set up a laptop, and printer, they were able to use the machine for notes and research.

Ragnor and Magnus made drinks with their magic and Simon brought a flask of blood. They settled down in the apothecary and poured over the information from their sources. Each sharing at whatever piece of information verbally and mostly only points of interest. They discovered that Robert Lightwood had fallen out of favor with the Clave. The Clave discovered he married a woman who had cat features of ears and a tail. He did his best to hide his relationship but once he started staying somewhere else far more frequently than a Head of the Institute usually spent, he fell under suspicion, especially since it wasn't known if he was in a relationship. The Clave bias threatened his family, he tried to hide them.

A special task force kept track of Robert Lightwood's activities leading to the discovery of his unique family. Upon learning of the secret family, he had been threatened for information, the research and development department in Idris wanted to run tests on his wife and family. The told him he could keep his family as long as they never left Alicante or the research and development guest rooms. He agreed to the terms but in the middle of the night, he took his family and fled. While Robert was diligent in removing any signs as much as he could from his New York home, forensics found hairs that was tested and scientists discovered there was magical properties from the hair of the cats which appeared to be more powerful due to his shadowhunter traits.

Among the notes from the researchers was a listing of what more was planned for the felines. They wanted to conduct more tests, from their blood, to what potential magic they possessed and since it was a mixed heritage, the scientists wanted to know what it meant for shadowhunters. What qualities the felines inherited from Nephilim, were they demons that should be put down or closer to the Angels. The DNA would be important to study before any final decisions would be made as to the fate of the felines.

Once done reading everything, the trio left the apothecary room and went to the living area for drinks. Ragnor physically make a drink and one for Magnus. He didn't want to magic them because he was too angry with the Clave. Simon's face showed fear for Izzy specifically but certainly her brother was in danger too. Magnus was upset but kept himself in check or he'd have destroyed everything in his home and he didn't want to wake the cats. The one thing all three agreed upon, keeping the felines hidden and safe was imperative. They would not become experiments for the Clave or any other faction. They all knew now why the Seelies were interested. They liked unique things and while they would claim it was in the best interest, it was their own agenda.

##

Ragnor took it upon himself to inform the humanoid felines of their history. He spent time explaining their heritage and what the abilities their Nephilim father possessed. Their Mother's magic was natural to them from what he could tell via the textbooks he had read but their Father gave them some extra gifts. When Ragnor got too imposing in explaining the danger they were in, Magnus calmed him and told him that he and Simon would protect them. They argued for a few minutes and Ragnor relented. Magnus knew his friend's conviction with the unique beings in the downworld meant to be respected.

The Lightwood cats didn't really know what to think about their heritage. Alec and Izzy learned more about themselves in the last hour than their parents had taught them before their death. Their Mother taught them magic and how to glamor. Their Father spent a large amount of time training them to fight, Robert was pleased with their weapons choice, it allowed for ranged and close combat giving his children a way to have each others backs.

To the surprise of Ragnor, Magnus and Simon, they learned the humanoid cats didn't have a wealth of knowledge of the downworld beyond basic information and some falsehoods. Ragnor surmised it was in an effort to protect them. Clearly the Lightwood parents went out of their way to shield their children as best they could and prepare them as well.


	8. Meeting of the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Downworld and Clave talk about the felines.

Another week passed, Alec and Magnus were subtly flirting with each other. Alec would use his tail to rub against Magnus mostly around his legs and sometimes reaching up toward his back, it was a gentle caress not overly sexual but Magnus liked the behavior of being wanted by the pretty cat-man. Alec would show endearment toward the warlock's face with his tail, then blush before retreating to what he deemed a proper distance.

Magnus was admitting to himself he wanted Alec. Magnus would compliment him and tease him, he made sure Alec knew he liked him, slight touches and purposeful innuendos was in his arsenal to woo the male. They would need to find the right time to talk and figure out what they wanted in a relationship and with any luck in private. If that meant kicking Simon out and taking Isabelle with him so be it.

Izzy was already making plans to spend far more time with Simon, and while Alec hissed at her ideas he didn't stop her either. Her happiness meant more to him, he knew she was right. They needed to start living and that meant having other people in their lives, even if one of them was an incredibly talkative vampire. The other a sexy looking warlock. Isabelle would help Simon's paranoid fear of Alec, explaining that he had spent many years taking care of them, it wouldn't be easy for him let go and allow someone else close to his sister. He made a promise to himself to try for her, and he admitted occasionally Simon was alright.

One of the things Alec had accepted was that this group of beings were nothing but kind, helpful, respectful and were genuine in their intentions. It meant a lot not only to him but to Isabelle. It had been so long since either feline felt at ease at any place since losing their family. Alec decided it was time he lived for himself.

Magnus talked Alexander into going out for breakfast, he knew a place that catered to the downworld and would give them the opportunity to discuss what might be between them. Since Simon practically moved in to be near Isabelle, it gave the men privacy. It wasn't long during their morning meal that both men admitted they wanted a relationship. A seelie knight witnessed them together and planned on telling the Queen what was observed. In addition, that the cat-man was in the company of warlocks, it would be more difficult to capture him than the seelies anticipated. Their affection between the two men wasn't lost on the seelie. The seelie would have an interesting report for the Queen.

Magnus and Alec left the restaurant feeling better than they had in weeks, they held hands as they made their way to the loft. As they entered the building and in privacy on the floor of the penthouse, they stopped outside the door and finally kissed each other in earnest. “I've been waiting to do that for some time.” Magnus' hand was on Alec's cheek, fingers in his hair.

Alec smiled brightly, he didn't know what he was missing for so long but this was it and he wanted whatever it was, “I really liked this morning. Can we go out again?”

“Whatever you want Alexander,” Magnus smiled warmly, this cat-man was worth all of his effort in earning his trust, gaining his interest and being his friend and hopefully a lover. They kissed again fervently and when they broke apart, they knew; this was what they both wanted all their life. Alec knew from scent that Magnus wanted him and it pleased him and he made sure the warlock was aware of his intentions with him.

Alec's smile was infectious and his tail was affectionate toward Magnus caressing as often as possible, “good, I want to visit all sorts of places with you.” He leaned in for another kiss. He liked kissing the warlock. The magic man liked kissing him too and that pleased him, Alec could scent the attraction and it was intoxicating. He was thankful for whatever circumstance brought them together. Alec was finally feeling like he had a home, that he could have what he wanted and his sister would be happy too.

##

The Seelies called a meeting between the Downworld and the Clave but only two representatives were allowed from the Shadowhunters. The Queen didn't like it but it was clear that Simon Lewis, a daylighter vampire and the female cat person were a 'thing'. If that wasn't enough, the High Warlock of Brooklyn claimed the male cat and they were a 'couple'. Raphael confirmed the the daylighter's relationship with the female feline. Magnus was annoyed with the meeting but also confirmed his connection to the male cat. There were a lot of trust issues between the factions but the vampires and warlocks held their ground in their commitment to the cats, that were clearly apart of the downworld despite shadowhunter heritage.

Aldertree was furious, he wanted the cat people to test them and more importantly to him to use them. “I understand your allowing the vampires and warlocks having jurisdiction over them but it would probably be best if the Clave intervened.”

Magnus was angry now, “its not jurisdiction over them. It's not controlling them or taking away their freedoms. It's about allowing them a life without the Clave or anyone else hunting them, experimenting on them or any other tests.” Magnus was fired up and his magic was making itself known with his emotions. The fire red swirling mist was reacting strongly.

Aldertree watched and waited for the warlock to calm to plead his case, “we don't want to hurt them, perhaps just a medical physical of them would be acceptable?” Victor knew he was close to crossing a line but he continued on anyway. “I'm sure we all know of their heritage, they have Nephilim blood. Robert Lightwood was a shadowhunter. We'd like to see how that affects them.” He tried to be as neutral with his intentions as possible. While he wasn't thrilled with giving out information, he hoped it would help his argument.

Magnus and Raphael were already shaking their heads with the answer 'no'. And before either leader of their faction could reply, the Seelie Queen stared daggers at the Shadowhunter and interjected, “NO.” She would not allow the Clave or Shadowhunters to experiment on them. And while Aldertree didn't say that, she knew it in her cold heart. She would intervene and keep them if she had to, she was a preservationist for a reason. She planned on an agreement with the vampires and warlocks in regards to the humanoid cats. She deemed that best discussed without Shadowhunters.

Aldertree offered options to contain the beings but the Seelies would not hear of it. They deemed that if the warlocks and vamps could take care of them, then until it was time to intervene, then they would allow the vamps and warlocks purview until it was time to intervene. Aldertree tried to argue his intended earnestness of only wanting to care for the beings but it was closed down quickly. Aldertree accepted the decisions but had other plans but that was for another time. He knew the Seelies had their own agenda, he would monitor them. He had his plans as well, he would have to wait to execute them.

Aldertree made one more attempt at having information about the cat people, a sharing of information between the Clave and the Downworld. He offered cooperation and sharing information, plus access to the Institute whenever the factions wanted. He was feeling desperate for details on these beings, especially because they were descendants of Robert and Maryse Lightwood. He recognized a legendary shadowhunter in Robert, but Maryse was the unknown and he wanted more details on their coupling. It would help the Clave with superior abilities. If they could tap into that, it would make better shadowhunters. He kept all of these thoughts to himself.

Victor Aldertree left the meeting feeling angry and annoyed. The Downworld decided to be protective of the beings no one knew anything about and he understood that but the cats were part shadowhunter and he had hoped some access to them would be better received. He would need to rethink his strategy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be slow, as I have to work out the rest of my plans and try not to short change the ending. :)


	9. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downworld meeting and the Clave. It didn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I wanted but I'm alright with it.
> 
> No beta - is what it is. My apologies, cliff hanger. I'll probably re-work this but for now; I like how it is. I will tweak til I'm happy as always. I needed to motivate me to keep this story alive, thus a short addition.

Magnus was more than a little annoyed with the meeting between the Clave and the Downworld in regards to the humanoid felines. Aldertree who represented the Clave still argued his views and there was no way to convince the Warlock, Vampire and Seelies that there was not a hidden agenda. Nor did Magnus allow Aldertree to use his relationship and Simon's to cloud judgment of what was the proper action to be taken in regards with the beings. While the Seelie Queen shut all of the discussion points down, Magnus didn't trust her either. She always seemed to deem herself 'speaker' of the downworld but the rest of the factions were not following in general. The werewolves and vampires agreed with the Warlocks. While the daylighter was part of the vamps, he was in a category all his own but being vampiric was good enough for the night children.

Magnus, and Simon met up with Maia at her restaurant, they needed to blow off some steam. They both recognized their moods would have an impact on the cats and that was not a desired situation. They were both polite to the Seelie Queen but enforced their views that the humanoid felines would be safe with them. They all determined a separate meeting without the Clave was needed to keep the all beings in the Downworld protected, new beings or not. The Clave needed to know their place, and what it meant in their realm.

Maia speaking for the werewolves also deferred to them. Keeping the peace and showing a respect for all was her only concern. Her pack was more important and thought whatever the vamps and warlocks was best, she would support. She had no love for the Seelies, but she still tried with the restaurant to appeal to them in some way. Her beta was Bat, he served dinner to Magnus and blood to Simon for their conversation.

“What do we do?” Simon was getting concerned.

“Relax, we'll do what is best.” Magnus needed the nourishment of the plate of food served him. He wasn't sure yet but he knew, they'd work it out. He needed the distraction because in the end both he and Simon had to have a conversation with the Lightwood cats. There was much for them to know and plenty of things for them to decide. It was completely up to them. That was most important thing and both the warlock and daylighter agreed.

“What if they freak out or get upset?” Simon downed one of his five shots of blood, it called a flight. The specialty was intended to show the downworld they were not different from mundanes. All of their customs could be tailored to the supernatural. Hunter Moon was committed to uniting the downworld and shadowhunters.

“We'll leave that up to them. Whatever they decide. It's their lives, we have to let them choose what they want.” Magnus was starting to feel a little melancholy because losing Alec wasn't an option but it might be the only way to protect him. Magnus felt some resolve,”if we let them do their own thing, lets protect as best we can.” Simon agreed.

The vamps and warlocks wanted to help Alexander and Isabelle and that meant letting them move on with their life and in finding a home. Magnus knew he'd feel crushed as would Simon too if the the cats decided to move on. The daylighter and High Warlock talked about the situation but decided that it had to be on the cats decision. They finished their drinks and went to the loft. It was time to face them and be honest. No matter what was decided, they'd protect them. They were too rare to be left alone, while it seemed oppressive, it would be the best for them.

Magnus and Simon entered the loft, the cats were watching a movie. Their happy faces at seeing them didn't go unappreciated by either man. Izzy was the first to ask at what happened in the meeting. After a quick recap of the meeting and the options they felt the felines needed to know - both cats were nervous, they wanted to understand but felt lost.

## Earlier in the day.

Alec knew it wouldn't be long before he rubbed his scent all over Magnus to mark him as his and it thrilled him. As far as he was concerned Magnus already claimed him with the bracelet. While he understood the reason, it meant more to him now. Magnus was not shy in showing his attraction to Alec, and the cat-man finally appreciated the attention, affection and general care that he had missed for a long time in his life. He was happy to not fight every single battle no matter the size. He wasn't alone and it was a good feeling. Alec and Izzy finally found a place to call home. They didn't have to run anymore. Magnus felt like home. It was the best feeling Alec felt in a very long time. He had been running so long and felt lonely and with nothing to to lean on; it was liberating. Not matter what happened he would be at ease.

Izzy also expressed her desire to be with Simon. He was sweet, kind and treated her like a queen and she absolutely adored the attention. She was also lavished with all the affection she felt toward her, it was the most amazing experience for her and she wanted more. Simon was the most caring person she had ever encountered and it was liberating. Her inner cat needed something like Simon and it was for her. She knew her brother wasn't as open as she was but she did learn that he finally had his 'one', the one that would make him happy. It pleased her to see her brother so happy.

The cat siblings decided it was time. This was it for them and they'd make it work. They didn't care what was decided in the meeting they were not invited to attend. They were fighters and now found their hearts desires and wanted it all. They would persevere, and fight for what they want which was the Lightwood way and they'd survive with those they loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to finish this soon. Give me time. I hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, if not. Okay.-be nice or go away.


End file.
